warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Evento
Events are large scale alerts that usually last longer than 24 hours. Participating in these events will reward the player with rare or brand new equipment, blueprints or Mods. ;Fusion Moa Event :May 3 to May 6, 2013 :The rewards for Tenno who participated in the event, by killing at least one Fusion MOA, were a Frost Prime blueprint and . ;Artifact Defense Event :June 21 to June 24, 2013 :The possible rewards from this event's mission were , , and . The missions were defense missions, which could've been against any of the three factions and had a variable number of waves that needed to be survived in order to complete the mission. ;Informant Event :July 5 to July 7, 2013 :Very similar to the Fusion MOA Event in which a global operation is held requesting all Tenno to attack a brand new enemy. The event rewarded all participating players with the Snipetron Blueprint, a weapon which was removed in the past due to it not following Corpus lore, along with the Snipetron Vandal so long as the player had at least 20 Informer kills. ;Sling-Stone Event :July 26 to July 28, 2013 :Required Tenno to attack the Infested to obtain Corruptors. These Corruptors were then used to taint the fuel cells of large Fomorian ships of the Grineer as a Mobile Defense type mission. Tenno had to attack and destroy one Fomorian ship for each planet and success rewarded them with new Ammo Mutation mods, 2-5 dependent on how many points were obtained by the player. alongside this all contributing Tenno also received a holographic badge. ;Arid Fear Event :August 9 to August 15, 2013 :The first event to last more than 72 hours. Tenno were to take part in special replayable alerts which rewarded them with Corpus Datamass and Corpus Cipher which were used as components to create Corpus Void Key. These void keys would take players to a special Corpus void mission where they would capture special Scout enemies from 3 ships, each gaining new abilities with each ship to make them harder to capture. Succession of the event rewarded Tenno with access to the Grineer Settlement tileset along with 3 dual-stat mods ( , , ) dependent on how many points were obtained per player (1, 50, 100 points respectively) and also a second holographic badge to commemorate the participation in this event. ;Survival Weekend Event :August 30 to September 3, 2013 :A special test run to let players test out the new Survival game mode that would replace Raid missions. Awarded the Survival Emblem badge and the Strun Wraith. ;The Gradivus Dilemma :October 24 to October 30, 2013 :An event focused on special Exterminate missions in locations on Mars that the Grineer and Corpus were competing for control of. Tenno chose to assist a faction of their choice in defeating the other, with special rewards offered by the victorious faction for helping them achieve victory. ;The Hunt For Alad V :November 20, 2013 :An event that was introduced in . It lasted until the infestation had been cleared. The missions type was extermination against infested, and the hunt was to make Alad V reveal his position on Jupiter. ;Operación: La crisis Cicero :December 19, 2013 to January 6, 2014 :An event that was held from December 19, 2013 to January 6, 2014. The Grineer set out to poison the great overgrown forests of Earth. Players were tasked with scanning Earth's flora for ingredients and then creating and injecting antitoxins into the poison-spreading machines. Introduced the Earth jungle tileset. ;Operation Oxium Espionage :January 29 to February 5, 2014 :An event released with U . Tenno had to hunt for a new Corpus unit, known as an Oxium Osprey, for a new Orokin alloy, Oxium. ;Operación: La perdición de Tethra :March 5 to March 12, 2014 :An event released with . The Tenno must stop Consejero Vay Hek and the reforming Fomorian Fleet from dominating the system. ;Specters Of Liberty :May 2 to May 8, 2014 :An event released with . The Tenno must rescue members of the Red Veil resistance movement that have been captured by the Grineer and the Corpus. This event was the debut of Rescue 2.0. ;Operación: Caldos de cultivo :June 19 to June 26, 2014 (PC) :August 22 to August 30, 2014 (PS4) :An event released with . It requires players to sabotage the Infested Ship by destroying 3 Infested Hives per ship, with each destroyed hive having various consequences for its destruction, such as increased Infested retaliation. This event was the debut of the Hive Sabotage game mode. ;Avalanche Offensive :August 14 to August 17, 2014 :Players had to kill 100 Arctic Eximii to be rewarded a 3-Day Affinity Booster. ;Operación: Frente criótico :August 27 to September 3, 2014 :This event was the introduction of the Excavation mission type replacing Survival missions on planets. What players had to do was gain 500 points on Earth to obtain access to Phobos and a badge, then gain 1000 points on Phobos to get the Cryotic Mod Pack and obtain access to Europa, where a new Tile Set was introduced. 3000 points earned players the Latron Wraith and the Polar Glaxion Skin. ;Operation: Gate Crash :September 17 to September 24, 2014 :An event released with . The introduction of the Orokin Sabotage game mode. Awarded the Sheev dagger and the +120% Slash Damage event mods. ;Operación: Incursiones mutalíticas :November 28 to December 3, 2014 (PC) :Players were given four bounties to take care of. Upon completion of the bounties, players unlocked a special survival mission on Eris. Several new infested units were Introduced. ;Operation: Eyes Of Blight :December 19, 2014 to January 5, 2015 (PC) :February 24 to March 6, 2015 (PS4 and Xbox One) :Released with , this event had Consejero Vay Hek attempt to destroy the newly constructed Tenno Relays, using his fleet of Balor Fomorian ships. In order to stop him, you had to collect Isótopo Omega to build a Fomorian Disruptor that would allow you to take your Archwing into the core of a Balor Fomorian, and destroy it from the inside out. Each core destroyed earned you a point towards a new reward, which included: An Eyes of Blight emblem, an Archwing Mod pack, and the grand prize, the Imperator Vandal. While you may have completed a mission, if a certain number of people did not, Consejero Vay Hek would end up destroying a Relay, and moving on to the next. ;Operación: Falso Beneficio :April 23 to April 29, 2015 :Awarded the Quanta Vandal and the +120% Impact Damage event mods. Introduced the Bursa MOAs. ;Operation: Tubemen of Regor :May 12 to May 20, 2015 :Awarded the Karak Wraith. Introduced the Grineer Sealab tileset. ;Operation: Shadow Debt :January 25 to February 3, 2016 (PC) :April 14 to April 22, 2016 (PS4/XB1) :Awarded the Vulkar Wraith and Scorn Lacera Skin. Introduced the Acólitos as well as the corresponding . ;Operation: Rathuum :April 29 to May 9, 2016 (PC) :June 10 to June 20, 2016 (PS4/XB1) :Awarded the Furax Wraith. Introduced the first arena mission, Rathuum. ;The Pacifism Defect :March 2 to March 9, 2017 (PC) :March 20 to March 27, 2017 (PS4/XB1) :Awarded the Ignis Wraith (blueprint / built / clan research depending on clan score). Introduced the Defection game mode. ;Operación: El renacimiento de Ambulas :May 4 to May 11, 2017 (PC) :Awarded the Supra Vandal. Introduced the new version of the Ambulas Boss Fight. ;Operación: Estrella infestada :November 15 to November 27, 2017 :The first event since , featuring bounty missions on the plains. Possible rewards include Ether Daggers, Snipetron, , , infested Zaw parts, and infested Zaw Exodias.